Animated Atrocities 127
Summary TTG makes yet another episode attacking critics and poorly addressing criticisms about the show, in this case, that it doesn't teach lessons - which, as Mr Enter points out, is a complaint no one was making. Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 127/Transcript Quotes Trivia From his review of "Finally a Lesson": Robin: "It has come to my attention that you have not been using the new "suggestion box". Mr. Enter: "Sorry, my bad; I filled it up with papers reading "get canceled". I don't think that anyone else could fit anything in there." Robin: ""Robin stinks" is not a suggestion!" Mr. Enter: *gleefully* "Also my bad!" * Shortly afterwards (like literally a few seconds later): Robin: "The whole reason for the suggestion box is to have a thoughtful way to address the flaws in in the Teen Titans." Mr. Enter: "Which is why this show never had a suggestion box, does not have a suggestion box, and will never, ever, ever have a suggestion box, ever." * On the spoof moral about friendship: Mr. Enter: "So we have Beast Boy trying to be friends with the cool kids. They want him to graffiti on the walls. But that would be destroying property. And the Teen Titans never destroy property, ever. * cut to Starfire blowing up a bunch of buildings, with Mr. Enter looking visibly terrified.* * When Robin calls Bruce Wayne and scams him into getting money to pay for rent: Mr. Enter: "Wait; you do know Bruce Wayne. Then what was that thing about saying Scrooge McDuck was the richest person you know? * Smash Cut to a chart saying that Scrooge is richer* Mr. Enter: "Wait, what? Scrooge McDuck is actually richer than Bruce Wayne. Well, shit." * When discussing why this episode was made. Mr. Enter: "They don't wanna teach lessons because they think that it would make the episode boring. Okay? Never ever teach a lesson again! Stop making episodes like "Boys vs. Girls" and "Return of Slade", and "Books", and "Knowledge", and "Head Fruit", and "Sandwich Thief", and "Lazy Sunday", and "The Best Robin", and "Leg Day", and "Artful Dodgers", AND STOP DOING THIS! You don't wanna teach lessons? THEN DON'T! Just fucking don't! It's an easy thing to not do, but you keep doing it even though you don't want to, and you keep fucking it up!" * When Robin says it'll lead up to a "satisfying end": Robin: "Don't worry: I promise you this will all lead to a very satisfying end. Very satisfying..." Mr. Enter: "It'd better be, or it'll be your end. And trust me: that will be satisfying." * cut to Robin having stubbed his thumb and screaming* * When the Titans become landlords (geez, this is just a gold mine, isn't it?): Robin: "It means the tenants in this building are paying below market value for these apartments!" Mr. Enter: "Considering the appearance of the building, I have to wonder how they're paying below zero dollars." * Mr. Enter realizes that the writers of TTG actually think that cartoons are still how they were in the 80's despite all the improvements animation has made in the last few decades. Mr. Enter: "Let me put it this way: if the attitude behind this episode grew up 10 years earlier, they'd be making an episode complaining that the critics are saying that they're not solving mysteries with their talking animal sidekick!" * Bonus points for TTG actually having already done a Scooby-Doo parody episode because...potatoes. * The reason he wanted to review this episode was that this was said by Mr.Enter "So, everyone has been telling me to review The Fourth Wall because it's essentially Let's Get Serious 3.0. It's not available on Amazon, so I'm gonna review Let's Get Serious 4.0. They made another one. "Us teaching morals would be boring, so let's make a moral-teaching episode as boring as possible." The episode is about the Teen Titans teaching kids... I guess how to buy rental property and build equity (their words, not mine). I thought that the writers of this show said that they were writing for kids, not for the critics/haters? Wouldn't this go against that idea? It's just... umm... bizarre as hell to be honest." Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Episodes Category:Season 5